


Dramatis Personae (with Pictures)

by Undomiel5



Series: The Forgotten Princess [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cast of Characters, Gen, Pictures, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel5/pseuds/Undomiel5
Summary: As it currently is and even more as it will be, "The Story of the Golden Twins" has a wide cast of characters. This guide will give you a brief description of the major players along with pictures as I envision them.





	1. The House of Finwe & Its Descendents




	2. The House of Finwe

Finwe Noldorin (b. Y.T. 1050-1102; d. Y.T. 1495). First High King of the Noldor. Father of Feanor (with Miriel Serinde) and Findis, Fingolfin, Irime, and Finarfin (with his second wife Indis). His death at Formenos at Melkor's hands precipitated the departure of the Noldor from Valinor. The grandfather of Gloredhel and Glorfindel. Beloved patriarch, king, and grandfather. Yet, his choice to marry again after his first wife dies leads directly to many of the ills that follow.

* * *

Miriel Serinde (d. Y.T. 1170). Queen of the Noldor and the first wife of Finwe. Died the year after giving birth to Feanor, her first and only child, her strength spent from bringing forth such a fiery sun. Her presence is never seen, but her loss is most definitely felt in the lives of the Golden Twins.

* * *

Indis the Fair (b. Y.T. unknown). Queen of the Noldor, and the second wife of Finwe. Sister to Ingwe, the High King of the Vanyar. The respected matriarch of the family. Well-liked by most of her family, but greatly resented by Feanor and his son for the replacement of Finwe's beloved first-wife.

* * *

Feanor (b. Y.T. 1169; d. Y.T. 1497). Also known as _Curufinwë _(Q, fn) and _Fëanáro_ (Q, mn). The Second High King of the Noldor. The eldest son of Finwe and his most beloved child. The husband of Nerdanel and the father of Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod and Amras. A skilled smith, linguist, and loremaster. The creator of the Silmarils and the Tengwar script. Gruff and stern. Often absorbed with various projects. Greatly at odds with his half-siblings, but usually kind to the children.

* * *

Findis (b. Y.T. 1205). The eldest daughter of Finwe and Indis. Never married. Remained with her mother in Valinor after the departure of the Noldor and returned with Indis to Ingwe's court. Quiet and serious. A talented weaver, who preferred to work behind the scenes than openly in a king's court. The peacemaker. Always good for a hug or a quiet word of advice.

* * *

Fingolfin (b. Y.T. 1190; d. F.A. 456). Also known as _Ñolofinwë_ (Q, fn) and _Aracáno_ (Q, mn). The High King of the Noldor in Beleriand after the death of Feanor and the reuniciation of kingship by Maedhros. The strongest, the most steadfast, and the most valiant of Finwe's sons. Wise, yet filled with the pride, arrogance and ambition common to the Noldor. Served as a diplomat/statesman at court before the death of his father. A good leader with the best interest of the Noldor at heat.

* * *

Irime (b. Y.T. 1220; d. YT. 1497). Also known as _Lalwendë_/_Lalwen_ (Q, mn). The wife of Finrun, a high-ranking noble in Ingwe's court, and the mother of Gloredhel and Glorfindel. Followed her older brother Fingolfin into exile during the Departure of the Noldor; a participant in the First Kinslaying; died during the crossing of the Grinding Ice. Kind and good-natured, but head-strong; loved to dance and sing. Never really understood her daughter's preference for books and quiet.

* * *

Finarfin (b. Y.T. 1230). Also known as _Arafinwë_ (Q,fn) and _Ingoldo_ (Q, mn). The High King of the Noldor in Valinor after the departure of the Noldor at the end of the Year of the Trees. The father of Finrod and Galadriel and the grand-father of Gil-Galad. The fairest, wisest, and kindest of Finwe's sons. The favorite uncle of the Golden Twins.


	3. The House of Feanor

Feanor. See "The House of Finwe."

* * *

Nerdanel. The daughter of Mahtan, a very skilled Noldorin smith, who learned the art of working metal and stone from Aule. The wife of Feanor and the mother of his seven sons. Remained in Valinor after the Rebellion of the Noldor. Kind, resilient, steadfast, and strong; a good mother; tough as nails with a fiery temple to match her hair.

* * *

Maedhros (b. Y.T. 1217; d. F.A. 587). Also known as _Nelyafinwë_ (Q, fn), _Maitimo_ (Q, mn), _Russandol_ (Q, epessë). The eldest son of Feanor. A Prince of the Noldor and briefly the High King of the Noldor after the death of his father at Dagor-nuin-Giliath; relinquished the throne to Fingolfin after being rescued from Thangorodrim by his cousin Fingon after three decades of torment. The beloved big-brother to his pack of siblings or big-brother figure to some of his younger cousins, before the fierce divisions between Feanor and his half-brothers began to drive a wedge between some of the cousins, as well. Kind and cooperative, rational and diplomatic, but driven by a sense of loyalty and duty to his father and family, which would spell his doom.

* * *

Maglor (b. Y.T. 1220). Also known as _Kanafinwë_ (Q, fn), _Makalaurë_ (Q, mn). The second son of Feanor. The kindest of Feanor's sons with a gentle spirit; a great singer and writer of poetry, though he too swore the Oath of Feanor and participated in the First Kinslaying. One of Gloredhel's favorites among her Feanorian cousins. Repented of his actions in the end and now wanders the shores of Arda, hoping one day to find redemption.

* * *

Celegorm (b. Y.T. 1245; d. F.A. 506). Also known as _Turcafinwë_ (Q, fn), _Tyelkormo_ (Q, mn). The third son of Feanor. A great huntsman and lover of birds and beasts alike, many of whose languages he know. Once a follower of Orome by whom he was given Huan, the Great Hound of Valinor and his constant companion for many years. Skilled with words, like his father. Pragmatic. As quick to anger as he was to laugh. Once a close friend of his cousins Gloredhel and Aredhel.

* * *

Caranthir (b. Y.T. 1275; d. F.A. 506). Also known as _Morifinwë_ (Q, fn), _Carnistir_ (Q, mn). The fourth son of Feanor. The harshest and quickest to anger of all his siblings and not one to think well or long before he spoke. Perished during the Second Kinslaying. Neither of the Golden Twins ever got along well with him, finding that their personalities clashed too greatly.

* * *

Curufin (b. Y.T. 1300; d. F.A. 506). Also known as _Curufinwë_ (Q, fn), _Atarincë_ (Q, mn). The fifth son of Feanor and the father of Celebrimbor. Known for his striking similarities in appearance, skill at crafting, and temperament with his father. Close with his brother Celegorm. Dwelt in Nargothrond with Finrod for a time. Died during the Second Kinslaying.

* * *

Amras (b. Y.T. 1345; d. F.A. 538). Also known as _Telufinwë_ (Q, fn), _Ambarussa_ (Q, mn), _Minyarussa_ (Q, epessë). The seventh son of Feanor and the older twin of Amrod. Nearly identical to his brother, to whom he was very attached. Died during the Third Kinslaying.

Amrod (b. Y.T. 1345; d. F.A. 538). Also known as _Pityafinwë_ (Q, fn), _Ambarussa_ or _Umbarto/Ambarto_ (Q, mn), _Atyarussa_ (Q, epessë), _Amarthan_ (S). The sixth son of Feanor and the younger twin of Amras. Nearly identical to his brother, to whom he was very attached. Died during the Third Kinslaying.

* * *

Celebrimbor (b. Y.T. 1300-1495; d. S.A. 1697). Also known as _Telperinquar_ (Q, fn). The grandson of Feanor and the son of Curufin. A child when his great-grandfather died and when the Noldor departed Valinor. A great craftsman, who dwelt at times in Nargothrond and Gondolin during the First Age. The Lord of Eregion in the Second Age. The maker of the Three Elven Rings. Murdered by Sauron in S.A. 1697.


	4. The House of Fingolfin

Fingolfin. See "The House of Finwe."

* * *

Anairë (b. Y.T.). The wife of Fingolfin and the close friend of Eärwen, Finarfin's wife. Remained behind in Valinor when her husband's family departed. A wise, kindly, and quiet woman; very skilled at sowing and weaving, characteristics which did not endear her to her half-brother-in-law. One of the favorites of the children to go to when they were hurt or upset.

* * *

Fingon the Valiant (b. Y.T. 1278; d. F.A. 472). Also known as _Findekáno_ (Q, fn). The eldest son of Fingolfin and the High King of the Noldor for sixteen short years before his death at the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. A close friend of Maedhros, whom he rescued from the peaks of Thangorodrim in F.A. 5, a noble and valiant deed which served to the heal the rift between the House of Feanor and the House of Fingolfin. A great supporter of Feanor during the Rebellion, along with his brother Turgon. Had a hand in the First Kinslaying. Became king after his father died during the Dagor Bragollach. Killed during Nirnaeth Arnoediad by Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs. His death was avenged when Ecthelion, the adopted brother of Fingon's cousins, the Golden Twins, slew Gothmog some years later. Ambitious with a great thirst for adventure; valiant and noble; loyal to his kin (almost to a fault); courageous, bold, and dedicated. Rather serious, being his father's heir and eldest.

* * *

Turgon the Wise (b. Y.T. 1300; d. F.A. 510). Also known as Turukáno. The second son of Fingolfin. The Lord of Nevrast as well as High King of the Noldor and King of Gondolin at differnt points during his life. The husband of Elenwe, who died during the crossing of the Grinding Ice, and the father of Idril, the grandmother of Elrond. A close companion of his younger cousin Glorfindel, who served him faithfully in Gondolin, and of Gloredhel, though to a lesser extent. Ambitious and somewhat arrogant, but still one of the wisest of Finwe's grand-children. Noble and proud; loyal and devotedto his family and their welfare, save for Feanor and his sons and followers whom he loathed. Fell during the Fall of Gondolin along with both of his cousins.

* * *

Aredhel (b. Y.T. 1362; d. F.A. 400). Also known as Ar-Feiniel or Irisse (Q). A close friend of Celegorm and Curufin, though strangely not of Glorfindel or Gloredhel, who herself was a friend of Celegorm. Very fond of hunting, horses, the chase, as well as simply the chance to explore. Especially close to her brother Turgon but more alike in personality to Fingon. Known for her headstrong, somewhat impulsive, and stubborn personality. The wife of Eol and the mother of Maeglin, who betrayed the people of Gondolin to Morgoth.

* * *

Maeglin (F.A. 320-510). Also known as _Lómion_ (Q, mn). The son of Eol and Aredhel, the sister of Turgon. Chief of the House of Mole in Gondolin. The betrayer of the location of the Hidden City out of jealousy, desirous of the hand of his cousin Idril as well as the kingship of Gondolin. Lured into this treachery by Morgoth after being captured by orcs and brought to Angband. Died during the sack of Gondolin at the hand of Tuor. Little mourned by his people or his kin.

* * *

Argon (b. after Y.T. 1362; d. F.A. 1). Also known as A_rakáno_ (Q). The youngest of Fingolfin's children and his third son. Known for his impetuous, though valiant, spirit, which spelled his doom at the Battle of the Lammoth though his actions won the day for his father's forces.


	5. The House of Finarfin

Finarfin. See "The House of Finwe"

* * *

Eärwen (b. before Y.T. 1280).

* * *

Finrod (b. Y.T. 1300; d. F.A. 465).

* * *

Angrod (d. F.A. 455).

* * *

Eldalótë (b. Y.T.).

* * *

Orodreth (b. between Y.T. 1300 and 1495; d. F.A. 495).

* * *

Gil-Galad (b. F.A. 455; d. S.A. 3441).

* * *

Aegnor (d. F.A. 455).

* * *

Galadriel (b. Y.T. 1362).


	6. The House of Finrun

Finrun (b. Y.T.; d. Y.T. 1498). The half-Vanyar son of a high-placed noble at High King Ingwe's court and the wife of Irime, the youngest daughter of High King Finwe. Followed his wife's family into exile at the end of the Year of the Trees; was a part of the Noldor who participated in the First Kinslaying; died during the crossing of the Grinding Ice. Often absent from his family in Tirion while at Ingwe's court. Stern and somewhat remote; still loved his children dearly.

* * *

Irime. See "The House of Finwe"

* * *

Gloredhel the Wise (b. Y.T. 1350; d. F.A. 510). The daughter of Irime and Finrun and the younger twin-sister of Glorfindel. The adopted older sister of Ecthelion of the House of the Fountain. Left Valinor with almost herentire extended family after the murder of hergrand-father and the rebellion of the Noldor. Had no hand in the First Kinslaying, traveling with Finarfin's host at the time. A loyal follower of Turgon, one of her older cousins. Became her brother's second in command and right arm when Glorfindel became the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, one of the houses of Turgon's host, and often served as Ecthelion's second when time permitted. A valiant warrior who preferred a battle of wits or words to the sword, died in Gondolin during its fall, holding the rear. Her body was known to have been retrieved for burial but by whom and where is an enduring mystery. Reborn in S.A. 500 and returned to ergrandfather's house in Tirion. Sent back to Middle Earth in S.A. 1200 with her brother, both of whom are sworn to protect the line of Earendil.

* * *

Glorfindel the Balrog-Slayer (b. Y.T. 1350; d. F.A. 510). The son of Irime and Finrun and the older twin-brother of Gloredhel. The adopted older brother of Ecthelion of the House of the Fountain. Left Valinor with almost his entire extended family after the murder of his grand-father and the rebellion of the Noldor. Had no hand in the First Kinslaying, traveling with Finarfin's host at the time. A loyal follower of Turgon, one of his older cousins. Became Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, one of the houses of Turgon's host, with his sister as his second and right arm. A great warrior, died in battle against the Balrog during the Fall of Gondolin. Reborn in S.A. 700 and returned to his grandfather's house in Tirion. Sent back to Middle Earth in S.A. 1200 with his sister, both of whom are sworn to protect the line of Earendil.


	7. The Twelve Lords of Gondolindrim

Turgon, Lord of the House of the King. See "The House of Finwe."

* * *

Egalmoth, Lord of the House of the Heavenly Arch.

* * *

Galdor, Lord of the House of the Tree.

* * *

Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. See "The House of Finrun."

* * *

Ecthelion, Lord of the House of the Fountain.

* * *

Duilin, Lord of the House of the Swallow.

* * *

Salgant, Lord of the House of the Harp.

* * *

Maeglin, Lord of the House of the Mole. See "The House of Fingolfin."

* * *

Penlod, Lord of the Houses of the Pillar and the Tower of Snow

* * *

Tuor, Lord of the House of the Wing. See "The House of Turgon."

* * *

Rog, Lord of the House of the Hammer of Wrath.


	8. The House of Turgon

Turgon. See "The House of Fingolfin."

* * *

Elenwë (d. Y.T. 1500).

* * *

Idril (b. Y.T. 1400).

* * *

Tuor (b. F.A. 472).

* * *

Eärendil (b. F.A. 503).


	9. The House of Elrond

Elrond (b. F.A. 532).

* * *

Celebrían (b. before S.A. 1350).

* * *

Elladan (b. T.A. 130).

* * *

Elrohir (b. T.A. 130).

* * *

Arwen Undomiel (b. T.A. 241; d. Fo.A. 121).


End file.
